1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the arrangement of an electrical cable of an electronic device and more particularly, to a swivel cable connector mounting structure, which allows the electrical cable to be biased in X-axis and Y-axis directions, avoiding breaking wire conductors and contact failures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of the modern technology and electronic industry, many different kinds of consumer electronics such as computer, notebook computer, PDA (personal digital assistant), cell phone and other computer peripheral devices are created, bringing convenience to people. In the recent years, the electronic products have a tendency toward light, thin, short and small and a variety of functions. In order to minimize the device dimension, internal components for electronic devices must be made having the characteristics of small size, high precision and high durability.
FIGS. 6 and 7 illustrate two different conventional designs of power supply devices for notebook computer. These two designs of power supply devices commonly comprise a transformer B, a power input cable A having its one end electrically connected to an input side of the transformer B and its other end terminating in an electric plug A1, and a power output cable C extended out of the output side of the transformer B for power output to an internal power circuit of a notebook computer. In the aforesaid two different conventional designs of power supply devices, the proximal end C1 of the power output cable C extends out of the peripheral wall of the transformer B at 90° or 180° angle. During application, the proximal end C1 of the power output cable C may be stretched accidentally by an external stretching force, resulting in broken wires or contact failures, or leading to disasters.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that eliminates the aforesaid problem.